Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind
by bloodiedangle
Summary: This fandom needs more yuri, so I bring it to you. Fem!Kanda/Lenalee. A short little onshot written for the meme.


Another prompt Kink Meme Prompt:

fem!Kanda/LenaleeBecause this meme is in serious need of more yuri.

Um, yeah. I was feeling generous because of the discovery that there's only two or three guys on the meme and they might get sick of yaoi. Ya' know? -hates writing yuri-

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own D. Gray-Man.

Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind.

She'd been walking down the hall when Kanda had suddenly, and conspicuously, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her room. Before she could ask her anything, Kanda tossed her onto the bed and pressed her lips against Lenalee's own, cutting off her chance at asking questions.

She had to venture that Kanda had just gotten back from a mission from the blood on her shoulder. Lips trailed down Lenalee's jaw, dropping to her neck and she took the chance.

"Kanda, why'd you drag me in here in front of everyone? Didn't you want to keep it a secret?" She heard a growl come from the crook of her neck and pressed harder. "Kanda, I won't continue if you don't answer me."

"Tell them I needed help with girl things. I don't fucking care, they're gonna annoy me anyway, so what's one more thing for them to use?" She asked as she continued trailing her lips over Lenalee's collarbone. Kanda had been her girlfriend for about three months and they'd tried a lot of things in that short time. Constantly being separated by missions didn't help any though, they're 'relationship' could use some strengthening, but Lenalee wasn't about to complain.

"Nnn, that's not what I mean…" She moaned as Kanda bit down on her collarbone.

"Then what the hell DO you mean? She growled, unbuttoning the top button of the other girl's shirt.

"Well, never mind… you kinda answered that when you threw me on the bed." She gave the slightest giggle as her shirt was opened and slid from her shoulders by her impatient girlfriend. "Kanda?" She asked, no hint of embarrassment in he voice.

She took the grunt as a 'what?'.

"Can I be in charge today? I haven't been for a while…" Kanda stopped, staring at the girl on her back with annoyance.

"I already initiated." Was her excuse.

"I know, but I could walk out and walk back in and we could pretend I did."

Kanda scowled, "What the hell's the difference? You'll like it just the same."

"Exactly!" She smiled, "Maybe you should just lay back and let me work today, hmm?"

"No."

Lenalee gave a slight pout, "Then we don't have to continue…" She hated playing that card, but Kanda was so stubborn! It wasn't fair, so she wouldn't be either.

The longhaired girl groaned, "You're so childish."

"And you're not?" But she was rewarded with Kanda rolling onto her back and taking off her heavy uniform coat. Lenalee straddled her, bent down to kiss her and immediately began unbuttoning her shirt. There was always a reason for them to be interrupted, so they were used to this being fast. Once enough was open to reveal the slight swell of her breasts, Lenalee bent down, kissing the little cleavage the girl had. She didn't know how Kanda's chest had remained so small, and really, she considered her lucky for not having to worry about them bouncing around during battle. If she hadn't been involved in the war, she would have been ecstatic about her C cups at eighteen, even though her brother would cry and say that men were sex fiends and she would have had to wear baggy sweaters everyday. Oh, but only if he knew…

She didn't have to wait for Kanda to arch into her touch so she could unzip the corset top, it was all so familiar that it no longer required either of them to say anything at all. And the faster it was, the less of the chance they had at being caught. But it wasn't like they were the only homosexual couple in the order, she'd heard Lavi and Allen had been together for a little longer than she and Kanda had been. She was happy for them. Even if her and Kanda's relationship was still a well kept secret and they couldn't know.

She tossed the corset off the bed to begin forming the pile of clothes that would soon gather there and licked along the curve of her longhaired girlfriend's breast. She listened to the slight hiss she gave, and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking until she was sure it would be sore, before switching to its twin, lavishing it with just as much attention.

When she finally pulled away, she didn't miss the dark tint of red on her lover's cheeks.

"Kanda, how much time do you think we have?"

"Don't know. I just took you, so they'll probably come looking for you any minute."

Lenalee sighed, "I never get to use any toys on you! It's not fair. I think you do this on purpose." She pouted, running her fingers along the curves of he hips and continuing down until she was slipping the waistband of Kanda's uniform pants down her thighs.

"Che, whatever." She ignored the older girl and began shimmying the tight cloth over the girl's knees with much difficulty. Once they were at her ankles, Kanda kicked them off the side of the bed, bending up to capture Lenalee's lips and flip her over once again. She quickly discarded the remainder of Lenalee's clothing, leaving no room for protests as she dove downwards, spreading her legs.

She began lapping up all the liquid as her fingers began stimulating her clitoris and drawing more from her along with gasps and pants.

"K-Kanda! Th-that isn't… ngh!… Fair!" She gasped between pants, hips bucking as a very talented tongue plunged into her heat, drawing a breathless scream. "Nn… Kanda… I'm… augh!" Her back arched violently as she came, liquids flowing into Kanda's waiting mouth as she finally relaxed, letting her body make contact with the bed once again.

Not a minute later, Kanda crawled up the younger girl's body, pressing their lips together as their nipples ground against each other in another enticing manner. Kanda growled into the shorthaired girl's mouth, grinding her bony hips into the other's, as their upper bodies continued. When her lips moved to lick along Lenalee's jaw line, the other girl flipped her onto her back, letting her hand drift down the other's body until it met wet fold, leaving no room for argument as Kanda gasped, fists clenching the sheets.

Lenalee gently slid in two fingers, letting the girl gently buck as her thumb began the counterclockwise motions on her clit that would soon drive her to lose control. Her hungry mouth met the willing one beneath her with passion as her fingers began working faster, cherishing every pant and whimper Kanda made. Her muscles soon began convulsing, tightening around her fingers as she slowed her rhyme down, teasing the orgasm out of her until her hips violently shot up off the bed and liquid ran down her fingers into her palm.

Lenalee gently brought the soiled hand to her face, and ran her tongue over her cum-coated finger, taking in every drop that was there, then moving to lick along her palm as Kanda began to squirm, uncomfortably, below her.

"Is that all?" Kanda whispered, sitting up in Lenalee's arms.

"Mm, we could do this again tonight. Up for it?" Kanda nodded before getting off the bed and redressing. once she had gently closed the door behind her, Lenalee let her mind wander. Her brother didn't know she was a lesbian. Her brother didn't know that Kanda was, either. So as long as they kept that little detail hidden, no one would ever know.

End.

Well, yuri isn't exactly my 'specialty', so I am aware that this sucks.

It's awful short, or is that just me? Oh well.

All my fics turn into PWP. I don't like it. -cries in corner- I'm a sucker for certain prompts (not this one though. I really don't know why I took it…)

ATTENTION! All D. Gray-Man authors that happen to read this (or would be interested in writing), we need writers on the DGM kink meme. We are in DESPERATE need. I would say for every seven eleven request, one gets filled. Not all of them are even yaoi/yuri or require an M rating. I've taken quite a few that aren't. If you're interested in Bringing the meme back to life, Google it or ask me for the link. Really.

Thank you.

Reviews would be loved. Even just one.


End file.
